


Egging Me On

by Private95



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, and here we are, saw a writing prompt on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: “You’re famous and I jokingly left a comment on your social media post asking if you’ll go egg my ex-partner’s house with me this weekend, and I never actually expected you to respond, let alone show up Friday night with dark sweatshirts, toilet paper rolls, and three egg cartons tucked under your arm” AU





	Egging Me On

Jaina huffed as she bundled in the comforter on the couch, mug of tea in one hand and her phone in the other as she stared at the screen.

That was not fare. No one was _that_ perfect. She grumbled under her breath, even as she double tapped on the latest photo of Sylvanas Windrunner, a fitness and archery enthusiast and a woman who was too fucking beautiful to actually exist.

Jaina stared at the post work-out selfie of Sylvanas in a teal sports bra and baggy sweatpants, her skin shiny with sweat as she flexed her biceps along with a dazzling smile and a wink.

Another sip of tea and Jaina scrolled down a bit. She’d already seen and liked all the pictures that were on the profile, but she was nothing if not the admirer of pieces of art and _Tides_ was that woman a creation of the Gods. Like, look at this picture of her in a flannel at a bar. And that one of her at the couch chilling with her sisters. And that one of her in glasses with a book? Don’t get Jaina started.

She didn’t know what came over her, but a moment later, Jaina was opening the messaging window and sending Sylvanas a dm.

_Girl, you look like you have a good throw._

_Come egg my douche bag ex’s house with me?_

 

She was regretting the message almost immediately, but then again, Sylvanas was probably getting a hundred messages a day (what with over two million followers). So the prospect of her replying to Jaina was all but-

_Name the time and the place and I’ll be there._

Jaina blinked. Then stared at her phone. A high pitched squeal left her lips a moment later. Oh, Tides! Sylvanas Windrunner, a woman she’d been drooling over for the last six months responded to her! It was the best day of her life!

Jaina took a deep breath. Calm down, Jaina. Keep it cool. There was no way she’d actually show up. It was probably just a response to humor her. Jaina knew what she was doing was stupid, but she felt like what she was about to do was the least stupid thing she ever did in her life.

_Dalaran drive. Complex 6, apartment 158._

_This Friday. 11 Pm. Pick me up and we’ll head to his house._

_Deal. See you._

Jaina laughed and shook her head.

Well, at the very least her mood was better now. She put her phone down and picked up the book she was in the middle of.

* * *

It was a Friday night and Jaina frowned when she heard a knock at her door. She looked at the time. 10:49 PM. Was Anduin dropping for an impromptu movie night again? Shuffling over, Jaina opened the door and froze.

Sylvanas Windrunner. Dressed in black hoodie and leggings and sneakers, holding three cartons of eggs under one arm and a bag of toilet paper under the other.

“Hi.” She smiled and Jaina almost melted at her voice and how soft it sounded. “You texted me about egging your ex’s house?”

“Y- yeah…” Jaina still stared, still shocked at the fact that it was happening. “I- I’m sorry, I didn’t’ know you’d _actually_ show up.”

“Meh.” Sylvanas shrugged her shoulders, looking down at Jaina. _Tides!_ She was looking _down_ at her. Jaina wasn’t a short girl herself, a solid 5’10. But Sylvanas… Gods, she was probably a good 6’4. “Sounded fun, so here I am.”

Jaina looked at her for a long moment.

“I’m sorry, do you often show up to propositions like this?”

“Yours was the first none sexual proposition I’ve _ever_ gotten, so…”

They stood there for a moment longer, the whole time Jaina tried to remember if she fell asleep or not.

“So?” Jaina jumped slightly, looking back up at the elf. “We going or what?”

* * *

They giggled as Jaina tried to shush Sylvanas, but it was useless, that laugh was infectious. Jaina pulled Sylvanas down behind the thick hedge that surrounded the perimeter of Arthas’ house. She felt as a spy as she picked over the top of the hedge and surveyed the field.

The windows were dark and everything around them was quiet. Arthas lived in a _five-bedroom_ house, _alone,_ in a rich neighborhood. What she always found strange, but at that moment was to their advantage, was the lack of cameras. Oh, well, she wasn’t going to dwell of it too much.

Sylvanas snickered way too loud and Jaina showed her shoulder, shushing her.

“Be quiet!” She whispered yelled at the elf.

“Sorry!” Sylvanas whisper-yelled back. “I just haven’t had so much fun in a long time.”

“You’re not gonna have fun for long if he _hears_ us!”

They chose their ammunition and got to work. Toilet paper flew onto the trees and bushes and onto the roof. Eggs and toilet paper were shoved into the mailbox and Jaina watched Sylvanas land two eggs into the gaudy family crest Menethils were so proud of.

They were almost out of ammunition when the porch light went on and the door opened, but luckily for them, both Jaina and Sylvanas were out of the reach of the light.

“What in Light’s name is-” Jaina watched Sylvanas arm go back and then forward and she watched the last one of their eggs fly through the air and hit Arthas right in the face. He sputtered and cursed and Jaina wanted to stay and enjoy the moment longer, but then Sylvanas was grabbing her hand and pulling at her.

“Run!”

They ran for good fifteen minutes before they stopped to catch their breath, leaning against a wall of some building. They looked at each other, dressed in black, with Jaina's hair hidden under a black beanie and Sylvanas under the hood. They burst out laughing, sliding down onto the ground and leaning against one another.

“Gods, I can’t remember the last time I’ve had so much fun.” Jaina said, wiping at the happy tears.

“Same.” Sylvanas nodded, turning and looking at the human. “I’m glad I’ve decided to respond to your message.”

“I’m glad you did, too.” Jaina's cheeks hurt from all the laughing and smiling, but she didn't feel that light in a long time, so she didn't care. "You have a nice throw, by the way."

"I play softball of the weekends."

"Of course you do."

They looked at each other for longer than seemed appropriate for people who had just met. Jaina looked away first, blushing and pulling the beanie off.

“Hey, um…” Sylvanas stumbled, pushing the hood off her head. “You want to maybe go grab a coffee tomorrow – well, today – or something?”

* * *

Jaina lounged on a couch, a book in her hands when her phone dinged with a message. She opened the chat and couldn’t help but laugh. It was a spam of messages from Anduin.

_BITCh_

_EXCUSE ME_

_WHEN WERE You PLANNING ON TELLING ME???11!!_

_JAINA I THOUGHT W_

_e WERE FRIENDS!!!!_

And under all of that was a screenshot of a post on Instagram. A photo of her and Sylvanas, both smiling at the camera, both wearing glasses and cuddling on the couch in Sylvanas’ living room. With a caption under the photo.

 

**sylvanas.gayrunner** Found the person to egg me on in everything I do. Thank you @proud_sails for that message all those months ago #girlfriend #bestgirlintheworld

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt found at writing-and-nutmeg @ Tumblr.
> 
> Just a short fluffy thing to keep you guys sustained till bigger things update.
> 
> Enjoy! :D


End file.
